The present invention relates to a data input system with a pointing device.
Various types of pointing devices such as mouses and track balls have been developed as input mechanisms in data processing systems. Conventional data processing systems incorporate input interfaces for receiving data from these pointing devices.
In a conventional system, I/O (input and output) device addresses must be assigned for the pointing device and the system design requires modification.